


Room Service Is Unavailable

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!, I love these dorks so much, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, So freakin angsty, Sticky Sex, Super angsty, Suspense, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: "Bradley and Zero, room 5. Fred with Wraith, room 8. And Wade, you're with Logan and Victor, room 7."Wait...What?





	Room Service Is Unavailable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little dorky love story between my three favorite idiots. I wanted to write it because I haven't written smut in a while, and the opportunity stood, and why the heck not?
> 
> Warnings are in the tags. Comments are accepted and appreciated. 
> 
> So without further ado... I give you this story.

The team stopped at an old run down motel. It was literally located in the middle of nowhere but it was either that or camping in the woods.

"Talk about five star service," Wade sarcastically commented the hallway they were in, "It smells like cigarettes and prostitutes."

"It'll do for now," Stryker dismissed Wade's meaningless behavior and grabbed their room keys, "Bradley and Zero, room 5. Fred with Wraith, room 8. And Wade, you're with Logan and Victor, room 7."

Wade's heart jumped into his throat and he nearly choked. He whispered a confused _"what"_ and watched as Stryker threw Logan the room key. As he was walking back by, Wade reached out and blabbered, "Whoa, whoa, whoa-hey... What's the big deal? Where's _my_ room?"

"Everyone is sharing, Wade, you don't get a room to yourself," Stryker replied, shrugging Wade off, "Just be happy you're getting a room at all."

Wade watched Stryker walk down the hall towards his own room, lifting his arms from his sides for a second before letting them fall back with a sigh. "Really?"

"You heard the man, Wade, come on." Logan spoke up, patting his shoulder and tugging it in the direction of their room.

Wade felt himself heat up at the contact, but he did good not to show it, internally scolding Stryker for making him share a room with these two cat-scratches. He watched as Logan walked off to room seven and unlocked the door. Victor was standing near, hands by his sides as he gave Wade a smile. But whether it was a kind smile or a _'I'm gonna kill you'_ smile, Wade did not know.

Logan opened the door and reached down to grab his bag. "Come on, Wade," he hollered while walking into the room, Victor following behind him.

Once they were out of sight, Wade slumped and groaned. This could not be happening. It just couldn't. Sleeping in the woods where it was noisy and cold and he could self service in peace was better than being here where it was silent and awkward and too close to the guys who gave him boners in the first place.

"Dang," Wraith appeared by Wade's side, taking his hat off and wincing in the direction of room seven, giving Wade a sympathetic look, "For once I actually feel bad for you."

"Thanks, its really harmonious of you to say that," Wade nodded and tilted his head back and forth, biting his lip in distress.

"What are the chances of you getting out of this alive?" Wraith half attempted to joke, smirking at Wade because he knew how Wade felt towards Victor and Logan.

Wade bowed his head and sighed, "With my reputation against there's, plus a few cat scratches and vampire wounds, I'd say... Yeah, I'd say about a slim 1.5 out of 10 percent chance I'll survive- probably slimmer if they're generous about it."

Wraith laughed, "That's real funny, Wade."

Wade shrugged, smiling faintly because it was _ridiculous_ and he didn't _want_ to deal with ridiculous right now. He looked up at the door to their room and pointed out, "The sign says that room service is unavailable. I wonder if that means that guests will have to take out the body bags themselves because the maids got tired of being accused of murder."

"Man, why ya gotta be so tense?" Wraith faced the downward faced man.

"I'm not tense," Wade looked at him and shook his head, giving his shoulders a little roll to show that they were okay, "That's just the ol' Osteoarthritis acting up. Did you know that two percent of the country gets it? _Yeah_ , and it can even make your balls swell."

"You ain't got no damn arthritis, Wade," Wraith rolled his eyes and made it sound obvious, "I've seen the way you swing those swords-"

" _Katanas_ , actually," Wade corrected.

"Whatever, man," Wraith uncrossed his arms and pointed at Wade, "The only thing wrong with you is your mouth."

"Or ptsd," Wade suggested causing Wraith to loll back in his own distress. _Nothing_ could be won over with Wade. He always had his own hidden outlook.

"You crazy, man," Wraith chuckled to himself and put his hat back on, "And I can't help ya with that, so... _good luck_ I guess."

"Yeah, you too," Wade nodded with enthusiasm, "I know Fred- his snoring can shake even the shit under the sewers."

As Wraith walked down the hall, he turned back and pointed at the mercenary, saying courtly, "Good night, Wade."

Wade waved and watched as the teleporter vanished, probably inside his own room. Then he was left alone with his scattered thoughts and fake diseases, unsure and unwilling. To spend the night in the same room- with the two very team members he tried his best to stay away from the most- was just suicide. He couldn't believe it. He might as well sleep outside in the cold on the sidewalk.

"Fuck it," Wade bowed his head once before looking back up and skipping over to the room, trying to stoke himself up for this sleepover.

But once he stopped upon the open door and looked inside, his smile fell and his confidence deflated. "You gotta be fucking my brain, right now," he felt his body go numb.

 _One_ bed. There was only one queen sized bed in the middle of the tiny room- Besides the dresser, mirror, coffee table, TV and hard wood chair.

Logan was sitting on the left side of the bed while Victor was already shirtless and laying back against the headboard, comfortable and content.

"What's the matter this time, Wade?" Logan asked gruffly while taking his shoes off, peeking at the shot mercenary in front of the door.

"You really have to _ask_?" Wade's eyebrows arched as he stared wild eyed at the wolverine.

Logan had foreseen the complaint coming the moment he had entered the room himself, but he didn't think it was all that bad. "It's just one night, Wade," he said, voice tired yet calm as he sat his necklace on the nightstand and went to take his shirt off.

Wade closed the door with his foot and took a few steps closer. "Yeah, one night of getting _clawed to death_ because I'm stuck sleeping in the same fucking bed with two feral cats," he pointed out like it was serious and true.

"Wade..." Logan scuffed, resting his forehead in his palm as he tried thinking up something to comfort the distrustful mercenary.

"Don't worry, Jimmy," Victor smirked, his dark blue eyes mapping out the man standing before them, "Wade doesn't have the balls to sleep with us."

"Actually, I do have balls and they're still safe inside my scrotum, and I'd like to keep it that way," Wade patted the front of his pants once and smiled innocently.

Victor continued smirking, growling deep within his throat as he stared at the mercenary with endless open eyes. It was very antsy for Wade who shifted in his intense gaze, trying to act natural and unaware of Victor's blistering eyes.

"Wade, we can play this game all night long, but I'm here to tell you that I don't feel like playing games right now, and I wanna go to sleep, k?" Logan explained in a somewhat gentle, somewhat tired way, looking at the mercenary and gesturing to the bed, "We'll give you your space, alright?"

After seeing Logan take his shirt off, and now _both_ the clawed brothers were bare chested and lying out on the bed, Wade paled and looked down. "I'm sleeping on the floor... great," he mumbled to himself and dropped his katanas to the floor unceremoniously.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, Wade," Logan sighed, cursing the man's stubbornness.

Victor stayed mostly silent, as if he were enjoying the silent torture and distress they were making the mercenary feel.

"Just quit whining and get up here," Logan got underneath the blanket and muttered, "The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner this'll all be over."

"Think about it, Wade," Victor tilted his head, eyes sparkling as he stared right into the smaller man's soul, "It would be better for your arthritis."

Watching Victor smirk like that made an embarrassing amount of pink fill Wade's cheeks and he turned around. Knowing that he must have heard him and Wraith's conversation. _Felines_...

"The sign says that room service is unavailable," Wade addressed while slipping his buckle off, getting ready to take his shirt off, "The floor would be cleaner anyway."

Logan took in a long breath, looked over at his brother who simply smirked at him, and turned over. Sighing in mild aggravation, Logan reached over to turn the lamp off, grumbling, "Whatever floats your boat, Wade."

While Logan got comfortable on his side, facing the wall, Victor stayed in his place, watching Wade as he slowly took his shirt off in the dark.

Wade tried telling himself that those predatory eyes weren't watching him strip, but the stinging felt heavy on his backside. And he was rather quick to lay his shirt down on the floor as some kind of blanket before plopping to his knees and joining the little set up.

"Comfy, Wade?" Victor's smile vanished as he watched the man shift around on the floor.

"Very," Wade said happily, trying to use his arm for a pillow as the coldness of the floor attacked him, "Thanks for asking."

Victor huffed and scooted down a little, still laying on his back but with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes in peace, and soon the silence took over the room.

Wade curled his legs as close to himself as he possibly could, trying to ignore the frigid state the floor provided. It was freezing outside and it wasn't any better in this crummy motel, especially since he was sleeping on the floor. But what else can he do?

Wade kept telling himself that it was better this way. It was just _one night_ like Logan said. One night on the floor was better than spending the rest of his life suffering the fate of his revealed secrets.

Sighing, Wade blocked his train of thought to try and get some sleep.

 

_Sometime later..._

 

Logan stirred from his slumber when he felt something shifting on the bed. At first he tried to ignore it, turning his head more into the pillow, but then he heard something. It sounded like shuddering breaths and shuffling on the floor.

Wade Wilson.

Logan's eyes opened and he smoothly turned over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as the vessel inside his chest screamed at him to do _something_. He sat there, thinking about what he should do. He looked over at Victor who had his back facing him, and wondered if he was awake.

It had been nearly two hours, Wade hadn't even closed his eyes, it had gotten too cold too quick. He had dug out another shirt to cover over himself, keeping the one beneath him as warm as possible before turning over from time to time. He couldn't help the shivers he made, or the distressed, shuddering breaths. They just happened.

Anytime he heard someone shifting on the bed, Wade would instantly still and wait for the time to pass by before continuing his pathetic quivering. All alone, in his corner, by himself. Shivering, huffing, rubbing and... _turning_.

Just as Logan was about to sit up and try to coax Wade into just getting into bed already, he was soon taken by surprise by the man beside him. Logan watched with wide eyes as Victor sat up, tore the covers off himself, stood to his feet and began stomping over to Wade.

" _Victor_..." Logan drew out cautiously, ready to stop his wild brother in case he tried doing something mean to the poor mercenary.

Wade had heard the steps but just marked it as someone going to the bathroom, but he was so wrong.

At the feeling of large arms scooping around him, Wade's eyes shot open like grenades and he tried reaching for his katana, but the world rushed into a blur when he was hoisted into the air. "Whoa now," he said in a goofy voice, expecting to be dropped or thrown across the room.

It was fast. Wade couldn't comprehend what was going on until suddenly, after a few strange tumbles, he was dropped. But not on the cold ground. No.

Wade was surprised to land against a bouncy, warm surface that caused him to nearly yelp. " _Hey_ , gremlin, what gives?" he choked, sitting up quickly after being hauled over.

"You're keepin' me awake," Victor said simply while picking up the covers and plopping down beside the man between him and his brother.

"And for that, you had to _Jon haul_ me over here like some slut knocking on your door?" Wade rasped in ridiculousness, "Nope, no way, I'm out of here."

As Wade got ready to bolt off the bed, a large arm reached around him and pulled him back against the bed. He _did_ yelp a little bit when he was roughly turned and yanked back against a thick, warm chest that pressed right up against his bare back. _Oh holy Satan dicks from hell!_

"Uhh, no thanks," Wade said nervously, squirming around until he felt Victor growl, breathing a simple, "I was more comfortable sleeping on the floor."

"Wade, you know it's too cold on that damn floor," Logan looked over at the heavily breathing man who blinked numerous times and tried getting out of his brother's hold.

Wade concluded pointedly, "Then why aren't _you two_ sleeping down there? By the rules here, aren't pets suppose to sleep _outside_ \- especially cats?"

"Wade..." Victor said, his voice slightly toned and filled with warning, his arm tightening around the mercenary, claws slipping out.

Wade stopped struggling, stopped breathing and stopped talking. Freezing in the frightening hold. It was both terrifying and thrilling, giving him a rather large rush of adrenaline and blood flow. He blinked and tried settling down. Logan he could talk to without concern, but _Victor_?

Victor was beyond wanting to peeve off.

And that one certain clawed maniac who no one should ever peeve off was now holding him hostage in his enticingly warm arms and dangerous claws that pressed against his chest in warning.

Then the claws disappeared all at once and Victor leaned in close behind Wade, whispering in his ear softly, "Be quiet."

Wade's body was as stiff as a brick as he tried to take it all in. Being in a warm, soft bed that had been shelter for so many people before him, _without_ room service. Stuffed under the fuzzy blankets, snug in between the two animal mutants- and even held securely by one. He breathed out a long, easy breath that he had been holding captive in his lungs for what seemed to be forever.

Eyes peeking, Wade could tell, through the adjustment of darkness, that Logan was lying comfortably on his back, eyes closed and arms by his sides. Just a few inches away. Of course, it didn't need to take a genius to imagine what position Victor was probably in. Hell, it made Wade's face melt at the mere thought of it.

Victor- big, intimidating, warm, deadly Victor- was holding Wade flush against his body like a plush toy or love- _r._

Wade had to shudder once more, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt Victor flex his arm around him.

"Oh Wade," Victor mumbled lowly, eyes closed in content as he breathed in the man's natural scent and brushed his chest with his fingers, "You know, for a guy like you, I never expected you to be this cold."

Wade shuddered again and tried squirming under the arm wrapped around him, his own hand reaching up to keep those wandering fingers on his chest still. "Oh, I'm sorry that my generosity gave me nut suffocating frost bite," Wade wanted to sound harsh, but he couldn't muster the courage to do so.

"Mm," Victor made a sound that seemed like a groan of some sort, and he leaned even closer to the mercenary, smelling his fear, his comfort, his distress and... _something else_. "Maybe my generosity can help you with that..."

Wade was going to say something sarcastic or demeaning, just so he could shut up that one screaming box inside his head, but all thoughts stalled when he felt warm breath against the back of his ear. That hand on his chest grew claws, and those claws slowly skimmed down his chest, close to his belly. The claws just barely touching his skin in the most ineffectual way that somehow sent alarms drumming all throughout his body.

Oh lord, please no. Down boy! 

Wade opened eager yet panicked eyes, looking over at Logan who seemed to be oblivious to what was happening to him. Ugh, why couldn't he tell that he was in distress? Couldn't he smell it? He was dying over here!

Wade closed his eyes as he listened to the hot sound of Victor's steady breathing, so close to his ear and the back of his neck. It almost tickled, sending tremors all throughout his body.

That clawed hand moved lower and lower, seeming to go on for hours like the gentlest ocean wave, but yet it felt so heavy to the earth in which was the body it was moving across.

Once Victor felt the soft, smooth skin beneath his hand start to warm, he stopped at Wade's belly and rubbed small circles across the sensitive flesh. Moving his head down, he pressed his lips against the area behind Wade's ear.

Wade almost ducked his head forward, mouth opening in a silent moan/silent scream. Oh gosh, oh no. No, no, _no, no. Not there, not this, not now! What in the name of holy mother-fuck is he doing?_

As Wade shifted to try and get away, he felt a rough, dangerous growl against the back of his neck and tensed, hoping not to get bit in the most vulnerable part of his body. _Oh no... Please, tell me he's not going to eat me._

As the shuffling continued, Logan opened his eyes and sighed, turning his head over to look at the pair beside him, "We're not gonna sleep a wink if you two don't stop playing house."

Wade took the loosening across his chest as his chance to sit up, his body hotter than he remembered, and _sweating_. He was sweating so badly. "Uhh..." He took in a much needed breath, causing both Logan and Victor to sit up, "Uh, yeah, we weren't playing house. Well, maybe _he_ was, I don't know though.... You know what, I think I'll just sleep out in the hall."

"Dammit Wade," Logan sat up in a rather frustrated way, reaching back to turn on the lamp, "For once, can you just shut up and go to sleep? Just once is all I ask, and I know that's hard for a guy like you, but Wade face it, I can't keep putting up with your shit like this."

" _Jimmy_ ," The sound of his brother saying his name like that made Logan's eyes flicker over to Victor.

And by the look he was giving him, Logan _knew_ , he knew that look very well. Hell, they practiced that look.

Wade nodded, keeping his legs closed together tightly. "No misery here, me and my shit will leave," he perked positively, trying to think of a way to get off the bed without it being known, "And you can put out the candle now, sweety, I've got it from here."

As Wade got ready to bolt off the bed, a large hand grabbed his shoulder causing him to silently hiss. "Now you just wait a second there," Victor growled while looking over at his brother.

Logan kept staring at his brother with a little bit of aggravation, but also a little bit of hope. Curious to see if it was true, he shifted forward and lifted the blanket up.

Wade's mouth opened in protest but before the words could come out, he knew it was too late. He closed his mouth and eyes tightly, the embarrassment and shame settling in. He was already coming up with a new name, a new profile picture, new hair style, new social security number and even a new country to live in.

"Wade..." Logan whispered, lifting his head up and looking at the mercenary.

"J-just ignore it," Wade squeezed his eyes shut before forcing them open, hating the way his voice cracked, "It has a mind of its own sometimes."

Victor's arm moved around Wade's side again, slipping past his arm to rub up his chest. He leaned forward, brushing the side of his head with his nose and whispering against his ear, "Are you into us, Wade?"

Well, he was going to die now. Lo and behold, he had been apart of this team for a long time and now his secret was revealed because he had to share a stupid room. _They'd better get some room service,_ he thought _, it's going to get real messy here tonight._

Giving up, Wade slumped, accepting that he couldn't lie and was probably going to be maimed and gored to death. "Alright, you caught me, I give up," he shrugged, "Maim me, gore me, write your signatures on the wall with my blood. I don't care."

"Wade," Logan made a confused face at the mercenary, "Why are you saying that? We'd never-"

"Don't you dare say you'd never hurt me. I _know_ you two would take any opportunity you could to turn me into ribbons," Wade said in a rightful tone, pointing a finger at the wolverine in earnest because he himself couldn't believe that he would get out of this humiliating reality alive.

"Well, I might, but Jimmy- he's too much of a softy," Victor glanced over at his brother who was glaring at him before smirking down at the man in his arms, "But don't you worry, Wade, you don't have any reason to fear me tonight."

Wade leaned his head back and shook it, "I'm... I'm not convinced. And I'm not scared so..."

"So you need convincing, huh?" Victor ran his hand down Wade's side while bringing the other one up to stroke his face, giving his brother a suggestive look, "What do you think, Jimmy?"

"Well..." Logan looked down at the man who was trying to shy away from the approaching hand, "If Wade's willing, then I guess we can-"

"Wait, _what?_ " Wade stopped trying to fight the hand that was petting his face and looked over at the wolverine with wide eyes.

"Well I think "he's" willing," Victor jabbed a thumb down at Wade's waist where his manhood was standing up proudly.

Wade blushed even more and turned his head down to the side, humiliated by his shame. He almost forgot about their proposal until he felt someone grab his hand and lift it. Looking up, he was met with light brown eyes that practically burrowed into his own.

"Well, Wade?" Logan whispered with a small nod.

Wade almost thought this was a dream. They actually wanted _to...?_ He turned a deeper shade of pink and gulped down his nervousness, "You won't maim me?"

"No, Wade," Logan leaned in closer, the mercenaries scent of arousal, gun powder and axe filling his noise with a tangy sweetness.

 _Then fuck yes_. Wade's mind screamed but his voice still stayed laid back as he nodded, "Well if you still insist, I can sleep outsi- _mphf_!"

Logan cut Wade off by pressing their mouths together, instantly interlacing their fingers together and leaning over him. He used his free hand to grip the back of his head, lips firm yet soft, pressing together with equal passion. The smell of each other's breath making everything turn into a haze of never ending fire.

Wade had been surprised by the sudden attack, but as Logan connected them together in the many wondrous ways he was, that negative part of his brain shut down, and he was left with nothing but this eager, hungry fixation. Grabbing the other man by the arm, Wade kissed back, enjoying the warmth and feel of Logan's lips caressing his own, his nubby beard tickling his own nimble flesh.

Logan then stuck his tongue out the same time Wade did, both of them opening their mouths and closing, heart rates beating in earnest while their bodies pulsed the arousal strongly. Logan pushed in, exploring Wade's mouth and moaning at the flavor, his pants becoming tight and wet.

Eyes rolling back, Wade moaned against the hot mouth that was currently eating out his own, his body going numb and sweaty once again. This was so unreal, it was suicide, it was a dream, it was wrong, it was... It was _happening_.

This was actually happening.

Wade almost protested when Logan left his mouth, a string of drool connecting them together before the strand broke and fell against their chests. "I... I think you made Little Wade mad," he panted, shifting as his pants felt like they were strangling him.

Logan smirked, not as needy for air as Wade was, but definitely just as turned on. "You're one to talk," he grumbled and moved away, slipping off the bed and unbuttoning his own pants, "I think you've made _Little Logan_ mad."

"Ooh! I have?" Wade looked up, waiting to see the prideful package the wolverine possessed. But before he got to see, a hand cupped his chin and turned his head back, and before he knew it, he was tensing when his lips met fuller ones.

Victor pulled him closer onto his lap, patience lost as he kissed Wade deeply, gripping his chin firmly and digging into his mouth. He could smell the mercenaries fear and decided that he wouldn't be too rough for the sake of enjoying this more, but still. He wanted _every_ inch of Wade he could take.

Starting with his mouth, Victor growled as he very carefully nibbled on Wade's taught flesh, worrying him with his sharp fangs before sucking on his lips. His hand slipped down, massaging Wade's thigh before squeezing and moving up towards his waist. Enjoying the deeper scent of arousal his actions caused and the lovely trembles against his chest. And when his hand slipped into Wade's pants, the mercenary jerked and squirmed around.

Victor held him in place, licking his lips and nibbling on his sweet, delicate flesh whilst palming the vessel in Wade's pants. He stroked the stiff, throbbing member a few times before wrapping his clawed fingers around it and squeezing, Wade jerking and moaning into his mouth.

Wade felt like he was going to die of prolonged climaxing, his body so hot and needy that he became emotionally unbalanced. It was horrifying- kissing Victor and being touched by him like this. But it was _good_ , it was so very, wonderfully, horribly good. He didn't want it to stop.

Victor tried pumping the shaft in his hand, but the pants prevented much movement. "Get these damn things off," he growled lowly against Wade's mouth.

Wade shuddered in fear, but felt as those hands moved to the band of his pants and pulled down, and he helped by lifting his rear-end. The pants and underwear slipped right off, and Wade was left bare and naked before the two brothers. He kicked out his legs, using his feet to get the rest of his pants off while being brought back in for another kiss.

Victor proceeded to stroke and pump Wade, squeezing around his shaft whilst kissing him deeply. His senses were flooded with arousal and desire, so strong that it nearly became too much. He separated from the arching, moaning mercenary and continued to stroke.

Logan got back on the bed after dismissing his own clothes, crawling towards his goal and grabbing Wade by the face, bringing him in for another mouth watering kiss. "You two have really been wanting this, huh?" Wade genuinely laughed.

"Sure have," Logan smirked and moved back in for that kiss, but temporarily growled when he was stopped.

"Wait..." Wade lifted his hand, thinking for a moment before looking into those brown eyes, "You have? Like you really mean that you two have been wanting a piece of my ass this whole time?" It was a question he couldn't hope the answer to be _yes_ for.

"Why do you think we love screwing with you all the time?" Victor said in a smug voice, slowing his ministrations slightly, "We love the scent your little body puts off. So much fear, jealousy... Desire."

Wade shuddered and shifted, not sure what to think. "You mean... You knew that I...?" Logan nodded and Wade emphasized, "This whole time?"

"Well, we knew you were scared of us so we didn't say anything," Wade looked up at Victor with a small scowl, "And I didn't want there to be any false hope in case you didn't feel the same."

"Wow," Wade's voice would have been surprised if not so aroused. He blinked, too turned on and emotionally rushed, "I-I don't know what to say, honestly, I... Oh, just get the fuck over here and bite me already."

Logan smirked but obliged. Victor moved out of their way to take off his own pants, and Logan took this as his chance to push Wade back against the soft bed, pressing their bodies together and thrusting his hips once.

Wade moaned, woving his arms around Logan in a desperate attempt to get him closer, the pleasure of their members pressing together like that causing him to see stars. Moaning, he drifted off in that wonderful, dream like haze, drunk in the arousal and emotions.

Logan moved their groins together, creating a frantic, blood driven friction that made the mercenary arch and moan into him. He did it again and again until sensing his brother was growing impatient from watching, and growling into Wade's mouth. He then gripped him by the arms and turned them over so that Wade was on top and he was on the bottom.

"Whoa," Wade said as he moved his knees up to straddle Logan's muscular waist, "That was a complete one-eighty..."

"Yeah," Logan smiled and reached up to cup Wade's head again, "Just a little distraction to help ya out."

"Help me out?" Wade questioned with squinted eyebrows as he leaned back down. But at the feeling of big, clawed hands grabbing his butt cheeks, he gasped and tried to sit up, but Logan quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him down.

"Hey, it's alright," Logan kept his calming, seductive facade while holding the mercenary in place, "Victor ain't gonna hurt ya, alright? Far from it, actually."

"What do you mean?" Wade paled, thinking it was crazy as he leaned even further down and whispered in a voice he hoped Victor wouldn't be able to hear, "I can feel his claws right on my ass- oh holy... _Fuck!"_

Wade gasped loudly as something wet and warm began laving at his delicate, puckered entrance. Large, firm hands gripped his butt cheeks and spread them apart, revealing his sweet, delectable rivalry. He squirmed in a attempt to dodge any serious damage or pain that Victor may cause, but moaned as he only felt languid delight.

"Oh momma, oh boy, oh... _Shit!"_ Wade moved his hips back into the intrusion, breathing hard and biting back pleasurable gasps.

Logan smirked at him, grabbing him by the back of the head and leaning up to lick at his neck. The mercenaries taste making him groan in sweet, needy body spasms. Such a lovely treat. He's wanted to be able to taste Wade for so long now.

And Victor.

Now Victor had been wanting this since the _second_ he met Wade Wilson. Ever since that moment, he's craved petting him, holding him, licking him, biting him and...

With viscous arousal, Victor licked a long, wet trail down the crack of Wade's quivering butt, tracing over the virgin hole and sucking. The mercenary moaning and writhing so sweetly below him. He leaned down, one knee on the bed and the other leg stretched out on the floor for support to keep him up as his mouth concentrated on more lustful, important things.

Licking over the little hole a few times, Victor stopped and pressed his lips to it before slowly pushing his tongue in.

Wade arched his back forward, wanting to shake away from the sudden burst of pleasure shooting through him, but yet wanting to take every ounce he could. As Logan kept nibbling on his sensitive throat with his short fangs, Wade's eyes fluttered upward and he moaned, "Jesus, fuck me, I should have slept in the hall... _Nhhg!_ It's so hot."

"Like it, Wade?" Logan rumbled as he kissed the mercenaries red flushed skin.

"Fuck yeah," Wade answered instantly, "I feel like a precious nutty-bar right now... _Ah!._.. You two keep biting but you know you'd rather suck because... Because I..."

"Taste so damn good?" Victor's low, hungry voice made Wade tremble in sensational delight.

He tensed faintly when he felt something that was not Victor's tongue circling his delicate, taught entrance. The blunt finger tip slick with saliva that he knew was trying to get in. He sucked in a big boy breath and breathed it out carefully. "Ok..." He whispered.

Logan brought Wade back down for another kiss, his free hand rubbing up and down his back and around his sides. Victor, claws retracted, joined Logan with the gentle rubbing while slowly beginning to push his slick index finger inside of the little constricting entrance.

"Well fuck, Wade," Victor grumbled, bending down and giving Wade's upper back a small kiss before tenderly nipping at the skin, "You're tighter than I thought a guy like you could get."

Wade gave Logan's tongue a small suckle before pulling away with a wet sound, his eyes clenching at the new sensation coming from behind him. "I'm sorry that my not being fucked since preschool has shot down your high expectations," he tried talking because talking always helped to ease him through nervous situations, "I usually don't give vampires the privilege of touching my glory hole."

"Hmm..." Victor drug his lips across the back of Wade's sweaty neck, his finger working itself in and out as he snuck his arm around his side and rubbed his chest, whispering, "I always knew you thought we were special."

Wade couldn't stop the light gasp that slipped past his gapped lips as that finger moved more briskly inside him, the large man up above him licking and biting the back of his neck. Hands everywhere, caressing, grabbing, squeezing, thrusting. Kisses seemed to rain down from the very heavens themselves, and clouds of white filled Wade's head as everything became one whole mess.

As Victor began adding the second finger, Wade shuddered and swallowed down a lump in his throat, "So... How do you expect me to explain all the markings on my body? Universal remote problems? Steak knife challenge? Stray cat under the bed?"

"Just tell them the truth, Wade," Logan mumbled while reaching up to run his hand through the man's damp locks, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Wade looked at him, "You mean... you don't care if everyone else finds out? _Ah_... You're serious?"

"Course we are," Victor breathed beside Wade's ear, peeking at his brother, "Me and Jimmy ain't ever lied 'bout something like this."

As Victor moved his fingers inside Wade, gentle at first until his knuckles met the red, feverish skin, he reached down and rubbed his hip, close to his throbbing member. His own shaft felt hard and stiff and abandoned. If his feelings hadn't been real, he'd a already busted Wade open and took what he wanted. But no, this was different.

Wade was special.

Fingers stretching out and scissoring, Victor then began moving in and out, firmly. Wade's eyes alternated between clenching, peeking, or opening up wide as his fingers gripped the sheets and his breathless lips found Logan's. Lost and enveloped in the raw heat and intensity of the moment, and it was only going to get worse.

As Victor began his thrusting with his fingers, Wade's hips gradually began to move against Logan's. Their shafts pressing hotly together, agonizing and blissfully burning, precum smearing them against each other. It was beautiful.

Just the gentlest of things had them all stewing in a wonderful, pleasant, sensational way that was both excruciating and blissful.

Once he was stretched enough, Victor drew his fingers out and sat up, getting up on his knees. Logan took in the silent signal and pulled Wade's hips down even further, so that way his pert arse was risen and their shafts pressed together with equal rhythm. Then Victor got situated behind him, grasping his hip with one hand, his shaft with the other.

Wade had gotten a glimpse of Victor's manhood, and let's just say that it was enough to probably make a horse blush. It gave him a wave of both thrill and horror, thinking that it'd probably be a very painful fit. But he'd do anything at this point.

Wade nodded with his eyes closed, "So this is really happening."

Logan humped and smiled, stroking Wade's cheek and mumbling, "It sure is."

"Took you long enough," Victor growled from behind before pressing himself against Wade's puckering rim, "Think you're ready for it, Wade?"

Wade looked down at Logan and thought over all that had happened tonight. The mission from earlier today, the jokes, the comments, the fights, getting chewed out by Stryker and laughing. Bradley flying them here, to this place with cheap motel rooms with no freakin room service. And one stinkin' bed.

It took _all that_ just for him to open up.

Wade would back out in fear of indulging his desires this way, but other things stopped him. That one box winning. "Just kiss me already, dammit," He leaned down and brushed Logan's lips, "I wanna be thoroughly distracted when gremlin back there tears me open."

"Wade..." Logan barely had time to scoff before Wade was kissing him again, the promise to reassure lost as he was flooded over with lust and arousal.

Victor snickered as he started pushing himself in, hips aching so badly, his veins pumping with adrenaline. He went slowly, the length and width of his member beginning to stretch Wade more than the fingers had.

And that caused Wade to tense slightly, his body stiff as the pain overcame everything else. He clenched his teeth and separated from Logan to catch a much needed breath.

"You okay, Wade?" Logan asked, rubbing the man's neck and arms.

"Yeah, totally okay, just..." Wade panted, breathing out once and then holding his breath again, "Just getting my ass stretched by a bear, give me a sec."

"Wade, calm down, alright," Logan tried coaxing him into leaning back down and relaxing, "Just relax."

"I'm almost there," Victor said in what sounded like a comforting voice, his hands still in their same positions as he carefully moved in the rest of the way with one swift roll of his hips.

Wade made a small grunt that turned into a long moan, "Ooh, momma... That's like having a brick wall inside my ass."

Logan smiled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "God dammit, Wade."

"No, I'm serious, it really feels like that because he's-" Wade didn't protest being cut off by the kiss. He just gave into the hands that were now caressing and holding him as the trial began.

Logan's length pressed snug against Wade's and every time Victor thrusts, their lengths would push together and slide, the hot, overwhelmed area becoming an oozing fire. Victor growled as he moved over Wade's back and grabbed his shoulders while moving his hips steadily, back and forth, his length swallowed in a tight, enveloping heat. Wade's wonderfully constricting entrance squeezing him in and all around.

Logan, being pressed against the bed, was more than content watching the show, enjoying the way his length was pressed hungrily against Wade's. Heavily kissing the gorgeous, talkative man above him, leaving those scattered love marks all over his plump, bruised flesh. That body trembling, panting and moaning along with each thrust from the winner behind.

And Wade... Wade was _melting_ , evaporating into a million tiny pieces of aching bliss. His legs were numb, his hips felt like they were breaking apart in this wonderful way because of all the pleasure they bared. Kissing Logan, being kissed, being filled to the brim with Victor's amazing length, and thrusting his own abused shaft against Logan's. It was more than just overwhelming.

It was ecstatic, beautiful, unbelievable. _Real_.

It was real.

Victor leaned down and began kissing and nipping at Wade's upper back again, laving his neck and thrusting his hips faster. Logan leaned up, rocking his hips up with every one of his brothers, smothering his face into Wade's neck and chest, biting, sucking and licking.

Wade was moaning deeply at every little part of it, lost in the multiple sensations that dueled for dominance inside his body. Nothing felt like it mattered anymore. He wasn’t scared, he wasn't uncertain, and he definitely wasn't uncomfortable.

Wade tried concentrating on every lung pressuring breath he took, blood pumping hard with every thrust that came from either man. Head rushed with emotion, lust and the beginnings of upcoming climax, alarming every microfiber inside his sensitive little body. He tensed and melted at the same time, so lost in between the two that he had wanted to do this with for so long now.

Logan threaded his fingers through the mercenaries hair while pressing their mouths together, pulling him closer and making sure he thoroughly enjoyed every mound of striking pleasure he possibly could. His hips working against the eager thrusts of his brother.

The bed creaked, the headboard barely meeting back against the wall, creating the softest tapping sounds. The blankets shuffled, bunching up and absorbing every little drop of liquid pleasure that came from the three conjoined lovers.

Legs tired, backs aching and pelvic regions throbbing fully, Victor shoved into Wade with one more hard thrust, shoving him into Logan and causing them all to moan.

Wade came first, gasping and blabbing, " _Ohhh_ , fuck! _Shit, ah, fuck_ , fuck, fuck! I- _mmm_ \- I can't- _ah- oh_ fuu _uck_!"

" _Wade_ ," Logan and Victor both moaned his name, hips thrusting as they came after the talkative mercenary.

Wade's field of vision was taken over by stars that blinded him as this intense shock attacked his body as wave after endlessly deep wave of pleasure moved through him. It was _beyond_ sensual. He gripped Logan and clenched his eyes shut as his shaft spurts against Logan's, hot and sticky and oh so pleasing. The electrical shocks from his bottom caused the absolute boundary of his climax to be pushed past its limits, and he was babbling nonsense as Victor's warmth and seed filled him up with this incredible fullness.

Then it slowly, in the most wonderfully sluggish way possible, started to settle down. The sensation faded but never entirely left. The three laid together in a moment of relaxation and relief. The air in the room was hot, and the bed was sore, but the bodies they beheld were _more_ than satisfied.

Victor was the first to sit up, slowly, pulling out of Wade and plopping down against the bed, his breath still heavy as he groaned and relaxed against the bed sheets.

Wade had to be encouraged, Logan patting on his entirely damp cheek and stroking his limp arms. "Come on, bub," he mumbled softly, _tiredly_ , feeling quite exhausted after all that.

"I... don't think I can move," Wade mumbled back, whining, not wanting to move.

Logan kissed his forehead and reached his arms underneath him to help him slide over. And this time, Wade obliged, flopping back against the bed in the middle, his limbs weak and body worn out.

" _Wow_..." Wade blinked, staring at the ceiling, feeling Victor's clawed hand reaching around his waist once again. Logan moving in on the other side and pulling the blankets back up over the top of them, "That was a total catastrophic event in history."

Logan smirked and laid down on his side. Victor chuckling beside them. "You think that was the end of it, Wade?" Victor asked in a teasing voice.

"We have a _lot_ to talk about," Logan added.

Wade looked back and forth at them, his sweet brown eyes fluttering in wonder. So... they were going in for another round? "Well then... The owners of this five star motel better get some room service, because we are definitely going to- _mhf!"_

And that was when room service was invented.

 

**_The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Wade's been waitin' forever for that, and honestly, so have I XD


End file.
